southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Batchelor
Andrew Batchelor '''(born '''Andrew Menours) is a South Park character from the planet Pershia 8 and is the main character with his friends (Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman) in South Park, Colorado. He appears in South Park: A New Era (2004 and 2011 series), the Coon and Friends spin-off and made a few appearances in South Park: The Mafia. He is a member of the boys Birth/Early Years Andrew was born on an asteriod on Pershia 8 with hemiplegia, hemiplegia is what effects your brain and half of your body is good. He was sent down to Earth because there was a war. Timeline (Ages 1-30) Age 1 At Age 1, Andrew was not feeling well, he had a temputuare. He said to his mum, Help me. His brother Ross bullied him, but Andrew fought back by throwing dummies to him Ages 2-4 He went to Kindergarden class with the rest of the boys and met Kenny once again. For suddenly he was bulled by the class because his left arm was bent. Everyone was calling him disabled. When The Black One was disgued, he punched all the kindergarden students who called him disabled, that was inculding Cartman. He joined the South Park hockey team when 3-4 years old. Ages 5-9 Andrew went to South Park Elementray at age 5. Brifely when Kenny died, Andrew would cry. About Kenny, Andrew travelled Kenny down to hell and back up again about over 50 times. So at school, he was smart. Mr. Garrison let him do reports about space because that was his favrouite subject Ages 10-14 He now studys at South Park Middle School away from Elementray, the boys would meet up with Andrew at the high school/middle school. Right now, he is in 3rd grade. He was also trapped in a spacesuit duting age 11 Ages 14-30 He has a little kid named Andrew Timothy Batchelor Jr. and Abigail Jane Batchelor with his wife Molly McCormick. ''Andrew Jr and Abigail don't really see Andrew much though because is an astronaut working for SLS. Andrew Jr. was crying when heard he was on a mission to go back to the moon. Andrew was the pilot and EVA messagner, even know he has been in Space before (Astro Boy, Fly to the Moon, The Dark World, The Call to Flordia and The Day Aboard Life and Death as a cameo) The Secret That Was Never Told Andrew was an alien from Perisa 8 who was sent down to Earth, he was then adopted from Gillian and Stuart Batchelor on a quiet street. Sports, Weponary and Gaming Sports Andrew is revealed to be very good at sports, especially Hockey and Backetball. In "NBA isn't Gay" Andrew and in After Deflect Kyle were one of the best players on the team. Andrew made 3 pointer shots ten times in a row. At the final game. In the mini shorts "Andrew's Cup" Andrew manages a PeaWee Hockey Team after volunteering. Andrew mentioned that he was one of the best Pea Wee hockey players in the state. In "The Losing Edge" Andrew dosen't seem to care about baseball at all (just like the other boys) but he seems to be pretty skilled at the sport. Example, He caught all the high balls (even when he was trying to avoid catching them). He even made a homerun when South Park versed Fort Collins' Team. Weaponry In "Wing" Andrew knew how to trigger and reload a handgun and sniper rifles to shoot at the Chineese Mafia. He accedently shot Kenny when he was hunting with the other boys in "Volcano". Andrew knocked out Ross with just using a stick from a tree. In "Good Times with Weapons" Andrew was very skilled with using Ninja Darts. In "Coon and Friends: The Movie" Andrew, dressed as The Black One, had great aim with shooting at the Red Russian Robot, However, the bullets didn't seem to damage the robot in any way. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco" Andrew used a dream handgun to shoot the bad memories in his unconcsious, thus, freeing Stan, Cartman, and Kenny from his Dream. He also coudn't use weaponary because he was trapped in a spacesuit underwater Gaming Andrew was very good at Rockband, LittleBigPlanet and Guitar Hero and even mastered all of the songs on Expert level. In "Make Love Not Warcraft" Andrew's Paladin was at a higher level than the other boys, say that he levels up faster or he played WoW before the other boys. Andrew who beat Cartman and Kenny at the Head Xploder IX. Friends Friendship with Stan Marsh '''Stan Marsh' is one of Andrews best friends, they seem to get along with eachother. Stan considers Andrew to be a replacement for Butters. In "Who's Right", Stan and Andrew are seen hanging out and talking about ridiculous Kyle and Cartman's debate is. In Something E.V.I.L", both Stan and Andrew save Kyle from a random spacecraft falling from the sky. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco", Stan is the one who finds out about Andrew's fear and incourages him to face his fear in order for Stan and the other to wake up from Andrew's dream. In the song, Mountain Town, Stan gets money from his mother so him and Andrew can see the Terrance and Phillip movie. Besides Kenny, Stan seems to be Andrew best friends most of the time. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski Kyle Broflovski is a friend of Andrew. He always asks Andrew if he want to hang with him and Stan. Andrew considers Kyle to be his best friends along with Kenny and Stan. Andrew saved Kyle's life on several occasions. In "Don't Say Yes", Kyle was saved by Andrew from a bunch of demons rising to Earth and Ross who thought Kyle was planning to turn him into the police. In "Something E.V.I.L.", Kyle was saved by Andrew and Stan from a random falling space craft. Kenny was instead crushed by the space craft, which the boys did not see, so they assumed he went home. (Best) Friendship with Kenny McCormick Kenny McCormick is Andrew's bestest friend. He respects Andrew so much. Kenny and Andrew have a neck bracelet saying KEN for Kenny and DREW for Andrew. Andrew and Kenny are not just best friends, Kenny and him live next to each other. Also Kenny and Andrew have a pairing, Kendrew, which contains them two. Kenny was the person who let Andrew become a member of Coon and Friends and later made him second in , the pairing of Kenny and Andrew]]command. When Andrew was in hospital, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Emily and Kenny came to visit him while getting his stooky on. On late nights, when Andrew was feeling particularly lonely he would invite Kenny over. They would often spend the night having dirty, dirty buttsex until the dayshift nurses came in to check on Andrew. There are a few time that Andrew can be careless towards Kenny. In "Bad Clown", Andrew sees Kenny as a clown (which Andrew is scared of) thus Andrew bashes him in the head multiple times, resulting Stan and Kyle saying, "Oh my God, Andrew killed Kenny!"; "You Crazy Bastard!" In "Something E.V.I.L.", Andrew saves Kyle from a falling spacecraft but dosen't realize that Kenny instead was crushed by the spacecraft. Andrew and the others then assumed he went home. Friendship / Conflict with Eric Cartman Eric Cartman (of course) doesn't give two shits for Andrew. Cartman tends to either rip on him or dosen't, most of the time though he does. Cartman, like a typical asshole will always insult Andrew and try to get him to go back to "Europe". Cartman confuses Andrew's nationality by saying, "Go back to France you french piece of crap", which is similar to what Cartman used to say to Pip Pirrup before he died. Cartman as the Coon thought that Andrew's superhero alter ego was extremely retarded because his superhero identity was unclear just like Mintberry Crunch. Cartman never says Andew's superhero identity right, usually just calling him The Black Asshole instead of The Black One, The Black One punched him knocked out As A Nurse Main Article: Doctor Batchelor Andrew later came a nurse to help kids with cancer, Andrew dyed his hair black. He helped Doctor. Sam who was about 12 years old. He wore glasses too. He wore it as a disgue to hide his ture identity from everyone. (Mysterion's Wife, The Curse of the Black One). He helped a little girl named Sky who had cancer and thanks to him, he got her free from the cancer. Andrew's World (A Dream In A Dream In A Taco) In Andrew's World, he would have been an old man early plus be dead at the age of 57 (A Dream In A Dream In A Taco) Cartman's World In Cartman's world, he would die with Stan, Kenny and Kyle by beening the ruler of Earth Gallery For gallery, click here Family *Ashoa Menours (mother) *Steven Menours (father) *Gillian Batchelor (adopted mother) *Stuart Batchelor (adopted father) *Ross Batchelor (adopted brother) *Molly McCormick (future wife) *Andrew Batchelor Jr. (future son) *Abigail Batchelor (future daughter) Category:Characters Category:Characters with Disabilities Category:Batchelor/Brown family Category:Alien